Telling Mom
by BeBeTheBeast
Summary: Yata tells his mother about who he is. Sequel to Forever and Always


**DISCLAMIER** I do not own the characters but I do own the story line.

**Anime:** K-Project

**Pairing:** Kusanagi and Yata

**Rating:** M just in case

**Summary: **Yata and Kusanagi's after the amusement park

Telling Mom

After the drive back to Kusanagi's place Yata had thought long and hard about wither or not he should tell his mom about him and Kusanagi. Telling her he was gay is one thing but also telling her that him and Kusanagi were together was a whole different story. She knew that Kusanagi was almost seven year older then Yata which is fine, it was the he owns a bar and lives right above it that would be the problem. Seeing as how Yata was still underage might bring a problem into the mix. However, Yata also knew that his mother trusted Kusanagi and knew that he would never give Yata any alcohol, no matter how many times Yata asked for it or tried to sneak some. Thus ending in getting caught by Kusanagi and getting a firm talking to. Surprisingly though Kusanagi never told his mom about it, guess he figured he had gotten enough punishment by having to clean Kusanagi's precious bar for a month was enough. As Yata contemplated on how he was going to go about telling his mom about them Kusanagi came into the room and noticed Yata's discomfort.

"Hey, what is wrong?" Kusanagi noticed that Yata had a worried look on his face and wanted to know what was wrong. He had an idea of what it could be, seeing as how just the other night when they got back from the park Yata told him that he wanted to tell his mom about them but was a little scared to because of fear of what she will say. Still he wanted to hear Yata tell him that himself and not have to just go off what he thinks but knows is true. Yata just looked at him and sighed knowing that Kusanagi knew what was wrong but wanted him to tell him on his own accord.

Yata sighed and said" I am worried about how to tell mom about us...i do not know how she will react. It is going to be hard enough telling her I am gay, but saying I am with you also that is going to be harder then I thought." Yata looked up at Kusanagi and saw the confusion in his eyes along with worry. Then Yata thought of what he said and tried to fix the confusion. " Not that you and me being together is bad it is just...um." Before Yata could continue Kusanagi finished his thought. " You are worried that with me being the age I am and with running a bar that you will have more excess to the alcohol then before. You think that she will be worried that you will try and get some. Or that since we are together that I will give you some and therefore she does not trust me. But what you do not know is that your mother Haruna* does trust me, she trusts me a lot actually." Kusanagi told Yata to reassure him that he understood and that he does not need to worry seeing as how he will not let Yata anywhere near alcohol until he is not only legal but also he will make sure he is there with him to ensure his safety and the safety of others.

Yata just looked at Kusanagi and smiled he was so lucky to have him by his side, he knew that it was going to hard but with Kusanagi next to him he knew that he would be able to get through it. He wondered if maybe practicing in front of Homura would help ease his nervousness. Yata looked up at Kusanagi and asked him if he thought that was a good idea. Kusanagi just looked down at him and nodded agreeing that it would help Yata to get the right words in order. Yata just thanked him and gave him a loving kiss, before they headed downstairs to wait for the gang to arrive.

When they arrived downstairs they saw that everyone was not only all there but also looking at them like they had just done the deed and they were about to ask for their winnings from placing their bets on them. Kusanagi saw the change in Yata's mood and stature and grabbed his hand and squeezed to let him know it was going to be okay. A glare at the group helped as well, as they all changed their statures as well knowing that if they said anything wrong they would be the next ones kicked out.

Yata was glad that him and Kusanagi were finally together it meant a lot knowing that finally everyone had someone and that trip allowed a lot of things to be brought to the surface and fixed as well. Everyone was happy and he could not agree more seeing as he was finally apart of this happiness that everyone always talked about and felt.

Yata and Kusanagi made their way towards the group Yata knew he had to practice how he would tell his mom but at the same time he felt that it would not be the same since all of Homura knew they were together. Then Yata noticed Kamamoto enter and got an idea. He knew that Kamamoto did not know about him and Kusanagi yet so he figured he could practice on him.

"Hey Kamamoto guess what." Shouhei announced as Kamamoto entered.

"What?" Kamamoto answered wondering why everyone had big smiles on their faces and all looked like they had something to say.

"Yata an..." Before Shouhei could finish his sentence Yata grabbed him from behind and told him to be quiet. Shouhei agreed confused but knew not to test Yata when he sounded angry.

"Hey fatty can you do me a favor and go down the street and get me a drink at the convenience store. Kusanagi is all out of orange soda." Yata knew it was a lie but he had to get him out of the bar so he could tell his plan to everyone.

Kamamoto just sighed and agreed then turn and left to get the soda. Which meant that he would be back in like ten minutes. So Yata spoke fast.

"Okay guys I wanted him out because I decided that I would practice telling my mom about me and Kusanagi on him considering he is the only one that does not know. He does not even know that I am gay. Yea I know he is my best friend and all but I just never got to telling him. Hell I did not even tell any of you guys anything you all figured it out. Now you all know that Kamamoto is slow and does not get things as fast as all of you. So when he gets back do not hint at him do not say a word I want to do this on my own. Alright?" Yata wanted everyone to know that he was serious about this and that Kamamoto was a start if he could tell him then telling his mom might not be as hard.

"Yea okay." everyone agreed that they would keep their mouths shut.

"So your really going to tell your mom about you." Bandou asked knowing it was something that everyone wanted to know.

"Yea." Yata answered with as much confidence as worry in his voice.

Kusanagi saw that Yata was worried and he reached over and put his arm around him telling him it was going to be okay and that he was right there and was not going anywhere.

This gave Yata more confidence and he calmed down before Kamamoto came back. Not a second later did the door open and Kamamoto was back soda in hand. He walked over to Yata ad handed it over to him, then went to sit down. Noticing all eyes on him and that everyone was very quite. He was surprised and wondered what was going on then he looked over to Yata for answers when Yata spoke up.

"Hey Kamamoto there is something that I want to tell you." Yata started taking a deep breathe and thinking before he started again. Then he looked up and saw everyone was looking at him with smiles and then he turned to Kusanagi that gave him a genuine smile and so feeling reassure he continued. "Okay Kamamoto there is something I want you to know about me, I am not who you think I am. Well I am but there is more to me then you know. Please I hope that what I am about to tell you will not hurt our relationship. It does not change who I am, I am still the annoying asshole you knew before." Yata was rambling and starting to sweat he knew that he had to tell him but he did not know if he was going to be as accepting as everyone else although he saw that everyone else was a couple he could just be ignoring them. I mean Kamamoto was his best friend. Yata looked up at Kamamoto and saw that he was smiling and that gave him the reassurance to continue. "Okay, Kamamoto...I...I am gay." He looked down hoping not to hear the dreadful words of disgust come from his mouth.

"Okay, is that it. I knew that already." Kamamoto answered after he knew Yata was done. "I mean it was kind of hard to miss with you always looking at Kusanagi and then get all red whenever he yelled at you. Ooops I mean Yata never did that, shit sorry Yata. Hit me if you want." Kamamoto realized that he said something he should not have and quickly shut up awaiting the pain he would receive soon.

"Hahaha, well about that I am also dating Kusanagi now." Kamamoto looked up with shock at hearing this not expecting to hear the confession he did. "Yea yesterday at the park the rest of the gang trapped us and set us up. I am glad they did though because I sure was no were close to confessing yet. So I take it that you are okay with this. I mean with me and Kusanagi and everything." Yata explained hoping that Kamamoto would still have him as his best friend.

"Are you kidding of coarse I am still your best friend and jeez if I had known that the gang was going to set you guys up I would have done it forever ago. Do not worry I am happy that you guys finally told each other it was getting annoying seeing you get all red whenever Kusanagi yelled at you. It was even harder not to say anything considering you did not even tell me you were gay yet."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I never told anyone they all found on their own, I guess my trying to hide it was not as effective as I thought. Hahaha." Yata was so glad to finally have told Kamamoto everything and knew that it was not as hard as he thought. So he decided that he was going to tell his mom soon, that night if he could.

The day was filled with laughter and joy, as well as Yata helping out at the bar like they agreed. Which was not as bad as Yata thought it would be considering all he was doing was cleaning up behind the bar and restocking. Kusanagi said that he would not teach him how to make drinks until he was of age. He knew that he was leaving this out of his story that he was going to tell his mom later.

The day went by faster then expected and pretty soon it was time for the gang to head home, which meant that Yata was going to be telling his mom about him very soon. As Yata looked at the clock he wondered if maybe he could stall Kusanagi from telling him to go home. Maybe he could get him to allow him to stay longer to see if he can have a go with dealing with customers.

"Hey Kusanagi can I stay and help out with the customers? I promise I will be good and I will give their order to you and then I will serve them. Please?" Yata really wanted to stay and not have to go home, only Kusanagi read right through Yata's plea and just shook his head.

"No, you need to go home and talk to your mother, you have an important conversation to have with her. No more putting it off." Kusanagi loved that Yata wanted to stay but he knew that he was only stalling which is not the best decision. He knew however, that Yata was scared so he thought of something to cheer him up.

"Hey, come here." Kusanagi wanted to give Yata some encouragement before he left.

"What?" Yata was confused as to what his boyfriend wanted. Boyfriend man was it good to call him that. But he made his way over to him no the less.

"Hey if you want I can come with you, if it will make it easier for you. Also I love you." Kusanagi knew that the last part would really help him as he gave Yata a loving kiss on the lips before he swatted his butt and told him to get going.

Yata just looked back at Kusanagi and smiled before he waved good-bye and told he would call him later. Right now he had a mission to do and he just hoped that his mom would be just as understanding as everyone else.

Yata entered his house seeing his mom Haruna in the kitchen, so he walked in with confidence and walked right into the kitchen. His mom heard him come in and turned to ask him how his day was. When Yata beat her to it and stated that he had something to tell her. She just nodded wondering what it could be and sat down at the table seeing the distress in her sons face and knew this was going to be a long and serious talk.

"Honey, just take your time and tell me what is going on." Haruna just wanted to comfort her son and let him know that it was going to be okay and that he could take all the time he needed.

"Okay, mom there is something that I need to tell you, something about me. It is nothing bad but I figured now would be a good time to tell you." Yata was shaking but trying ho hid it, he was so scared for this moment to come and now that it did he was even more scared. He knew that he had t tell her and that she needed to know, he was just scared of what she would say afterwards. "Okay...mom there is is something you need to know about me, about who I am. I...I am..." He took a deep breathe and just thought to himself just rush it out and then hope that she hears it. "Mom iamgay." he rushed it out so fast he did not even understand what he said.

Haruna just looked at her son in disbelief not because she was disgusted but because she was so surprised that he finally told her. She had known from day one of him joining Homura that he was gay, she also knew that he liked Kusanagi but she was not going to let him know that. So she took a deep breathe after seeing the distress he was in and told him what she thought.

"Oh honey, I know that you are gay. Do not look so surprised I knew since day one of you coming home from the gang that you were gay. Just from the joy in your face, and even more joy in your face when you talked about Kusanagi. I could tell that you liked him even more whenever you would blush red whenever I mentioned him, or if he yelled at you and you still had the embarrassment still shown on your cheeks. I also know all of this because I am your mother, so I am suppose to know these things. That does not mean that I hate you any less though. I love you no matter what because you are my son." Haruna just watched as her son stood before her with the most shocked expression on his face.

Yata could not believe it his own mother knew even before he accepted it himself. Well it was a relief to know that she accepts him now all he had to do was say that he not only liked Kusanagi but that they were now dating. This was deffinately a lot easier then he thought, and he was glad now that it was out.

"Okay, wow well then that is a huge relief. Okay well mom you should also know that as of yesterday me and Kusanagi are a couple." Yata was so glad to finally have this out in the open and to have sure an accepting mother.

"Finally it only took you guys forever to admit it to each other. Yes I not only knew you like him but that he liked you as well. I know because he called me after he kicked you out to let me know what you did, and I could tell that he was dressed from you not being there, do not worry I did not say anything but I knew that my instincts were correct. Now look at you two finally together. I am happy for you both and I expect you to invite him over for dinner from now on. Do I make myself clear?" Haruna knew that it took a lot of guts for Yata to finally tell her about himself, and she was proud of him but she knew she had to set some ground rules with him eventually as well.

"Mom...I...thank you, than you so much." Yata was so happy e could hardly take it he ran over to his mother and pulled her into a big hug and just kept telling her how much he loved her and how grateful he was that she accepted him. He also agreed to inviting Kusanagi over to dinner. He could not wait to call him up later and tell him about everything.

Haruna just laughed seeing as how happy her son was and that was all that mattered to her. So she just continued to hold him and tell him she loved him as well ans was so happy to have him as her son.

"Okay well I promised Kusanagi I would call him after we talked so are we done." Yata was just so happy that everything was coming together for him and he had no idea what to do with himself.

"Wait honey I have some rules, I know you guys just started to date but I have some ground rules for you two. One: he is not aloud to be here when I am not home, two: when he is here your door stays open, Three: he is to come over for family dinner at least once a week, so Friday maybe. Lastly, when you are at his house stay away from the alcohol, make sure you do not have sex. Agreed." Haruna had a serious face and tone as he told Yata the rules, which although he got bright red at the mention of sex he agreed and then left to call Kusanagi.

"Hey, I told her, and she was completely understanding and accepting and she is so happy for us. Also she has some ground rules for us." Yata explained to him the rules and tried not to have a change in his voice when he mentioned the sex part. Afterwords Kusanagi agreed and told him that he would see him tomorrow bright and early for work.

Yata agreed and after they said their "I love you's" and good-byes they hung up. Both happier then ever knowing that it was all out in the open and that there was no more need to hide. They could be themselves and they could do it together and that was all that Yata could ask for.

A/N: * Haruna again my character, also you asked for this so I delivered I hope it is to your liking and please give me time and I will bring you more stories. It is coming to the end of the semester and I will be super busy with finals so I might not have anything up till after the new year. So if I do not have anything up soon I will see you all in 2014. Have a happy Thanksgiving, Christmas and whatever other holiday you celebrate.


End file.
